convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot
Elliot is an AU incarnation of [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth Elizabeth], a major character from the Bioshock 'series. He made his official Murder debut in ''Murder Tale II: Eden and the Forgotten People. Canon Elliot serves as an overarching antagonist in the Murder Series, particularly the Illusion Games. As mentioned above, he is an alternate version of Elizabeth from the Bioshock series. Elliot is the male version of Elizabeth from another universe. While they both hail from the flying city of Columbia, Elliot happened to leave the city before a female version of Booker DeWitt came to his aid. After travelling alone for some time, Elliot's tear powers eventually developed to the point where he could travel across entirely different universes across the multiverse. Pre-Murder '''Eden After leaving Columbia, Elliot travelled the multiverse for a total of three years, until he finally came across a universe that held an underwater city known as Rapture. However, while the original city of Rapture produced Little Sisters and Big Daddies, the one Elliot found one held the opposite sex, and they were known as Little Brothers and Big Mamas. Having lived an isolated life inside a stone tower, Elliot had little to no contact with other living beings, so he found the Little Brothers and Big Mamas to be insanely fascinating, causing him to stay within the lively and largely populated city. After its collapse, Elliot still stayed within its crumbling walls, forming a family of six Little Brothers. Learning that the small children were not only insane, but also extremely aggressive, Elliot led them daily out into the halls of the violent city, letting the Little Brothers release their violent tendencies on Splicers. After three years of violence and instability, Elliot was captured and physically tortured by an insane Splicer. Unable to escape at first, he quickly submitted, but managed to eventually kill the man, only to then return to his Rapture home and murder the Little Brothers out of rage. Seeing a woman who looked almost exactly like him within the ruins of Rapture, Elliot followed her, learning that she also had his tear power. After a few short days of following her, he kidnapped the woman from her home, and tortured her until he finally learned that he was not the only version of himself. Finally snapping due to realizing that there were versions of himself that had not been put through the same pain he went through, he killed the women known as Elizabeth, and promised himself to move from one universe to another killing all other versions of himself. He also promised himself to rebuild Rapture just for himself. As it turned out, one of the Elizabeth's that Elliot managed to kill later found herself in ''The Reapers' Game''. Eventually, having grown further from rational thought, Elliot came up with the concept of a virtual world called Eden. He first created prototypes to test his ideal of a virtual reality, but found these weren't powerful enough to achieve what he envisioned. Elliot scrapped the prototypes, which eventually fell into the hands of the Mira-Curtiss Partnership. Through a lucky coincidence, Elliot came across a roving space capsule containing both advanced AI and a working virtual world. Using this data, Elliot managed to construct his Eden and house it within Vault 112 of the Fallout (α) world. In his travels, Elliot also came across a powerful species called the Reapers, and sought to modify them for his own purposes. Elliot struck a deal with a man named Revan, the man supplying the Fuse Elliot needed to modify and control the Reapers. Once Eden was fully realized, Elliot sent the Reapers out to begin their attack on the multiverse. Fusion - The Distraction of the Falling Worlds After Eden was compromised and Elliot had abandoned it, he sought to place more individuals into virtual worlds. By altering his coding, Elliot produced a reality that replaced the memories of the individuals placed inside. The Ultimate Game Unhappy with the Arch Demon Akibahara possibly ruining his own plans, Elliot sought to sneak into the Coalition's mission to take down the threat. The Metamorphose Sickness Using his infected blood, Elliot created both an antidote to his new sickness and a new virus called the Metamorphose Virus. He travelled to a unique universe and began laying waste to it, opening a large number of tears to make it unstable and infecting a wide number of inhabitants with his virus. Plot Involvement Eden: A Town Rebuilt -''' '''Eden and the Forgotten People Elliot was the mastermind behind the event as both the creator Eden and as the one who placed the participants inside the virtual reality program. He had sought to create a virtual prison where the inhabitants never desired to leave. Fusion Elliot made a brief appearance during Fusion, as he confronted Jeffrey Sprit during the tour. Elliot kidnapped the boy to make use of his unique abilities, but killed him once he'd learned those abilities had been stolen by Cole MacGrath. The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Again, Elliot was the mastermind behind the event, as he created the program that participants were placed inside and was the one who started the hunt to eliminate the Saviors. His goals were similar to that of Eden. The Ultimate Game He had minimal involvement within the event, distancing himself from the other Survivors, though he did participate in the final battle against Arch Demon Akibahara. Elliot happened to go up against Albert Wesker, but did not use his full strength on the man in order to trick him into using one of his viruses on him. The Metamorphose Sickness He was the mastermind of the event, manipulating every participant there. He briefly appeared in the beginning of the event, engaging in a brief skirmish with a number of the participants, most notably Shizuo Heiwajima. Throughout the event, he is mentioned many times by Katniss Everdeen, who is a part of a rebellion against Elliot's wrath. Elliot appeared during the event's climax, looking beat up and bloody. It was revealed he had been fighting with Ridley Duchannes, torturing her in order to do his bidding. Upon the arrival of the survivors, Elliot stopped what he was doing and escaped. The War of the Universe This information will be elaborated upon completion of the event. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game He manipulates Molly to kill Elsa after Arch Demon Akibahara would fall. Having become infected by one of Albert Wesker's viruses, Elliot left to use his blood to create a virus of his own. Character Relationships Elliot is not particularly close to any notable characters. Trivia * Elliot was only in love once with a man that could only be described as a Big Brother. * Elliot was the only multiverse version of himself to never meet Booker DeWitt, who was his mother, instead of his father like in Elizabeth's universe. * Elliot has received relatively negative reception as a character, criticism aimed at the relative lack of threat that he posed as a villain, nonsensical and distasteful backstory, among other grievances. During the second Award Show, he was nominated for Worst NPC Overall, but lost to Codarus, then listed as Dark Blood, his original name. Coincidentally, the author who conceived the idea of Elliot was the same one who conceived Codarus as well. Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:Fusion Category:Eden: A Town Rebuilt Category:The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Category:The Ultimate Game Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:NPCs Category:Survivors Category:The War of the Universe Category:Pending pages